Wet
by GleeBang
Summary: An afternoon of swimming in the Fabrays' pool sounds innocent enough, but Rachel gets more than she bargained for. / Faberry and mild Brittana. Extreme smut; read at your own risk.


Rachel had almost forgotten, after so many months of the balloon-y stomach and the swollen feet, how _hot_ Quinn was.

When she first saw the familiar red skirt swishing down the hallway she stopped and stared. There was Quinn with her tight blonde ponytail, chatting and laughing with Mercedes as they made their way down the hall.

"Man Hands," Quinn greeted her as they passed by.

It wasn't really an insult anymore. Quinn had kept using it even as they became friends (sort of) and it had somehow stuck.

Rachel didn't say anything back, just watched the two girls retreating, her eyes on the flouncy red skirt.

* * *

Quinn invited all the girls from glee to her house on the first hot day in June to swim in the Fabrays' huge backyard pool and work on their tans. Rachel had nervously gone out to buy her first-ever two-piece swimsuit a few days before, and she felt self-conscious in it now. She knew the medium green colour was perfect for her, but the swell of her breasts underneath its skimpy cups looked foreign and unfamiliar.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked awkwardly, once she and Quinn had settled in the backyard.

"Santana and Brittany should be here any minute. Tina and Mercedes couldn't make it."

"Okay," Rachel said, unwrapping her towel from around her small frame. She didn't miss the lingering look that Quinn gave her. Maybe she was just admiring the suit.

Yeah, that was probably it.

When the other two girls arrived, they all arranged themselves in four lounge chairs and sat to bake in the sun. Rachel could feel herself burning already and sat up to retrieve her sunscreen.

"Could someone help me with my back?" she asked shyly, and Quinn sat up from her lounge chair right next to Rachel's. "Sure. Gimme."

Rachel handed the bottle over and pulled her hair up, holding it off her back. Goosebumps rose across her arms as Quinn's hands glided softly over her skin. "Sunscreen's cold," she said, hoping the others would believe it.

Quinn, feeling the lukewarm temperature of the sunscreen beneath her fingertips, smiled to herself a bit.

She let her fingers wander along Rachel's sides, feeling the curve of her hips. _Goddamn_.

Her hand trailed to the small of Rachel's back. "All done," she said quietly.

Rachel had to clear her throat. "Um, thanks."

"Anytime."

After an hour of tanning, Rachel was bored. She was relieved when Quinn asked if any of them wanted to go swimming.

All four of them agreed, and jumped into the pool in a line. Rachel laughed and sputtered with the rest of them as Brittany cannonballed.

She nearly swallowed a mouthful of pool water when she noticed that the water had knocked Quinn's bikini top astray. The tiny scrap of pink and yellow fabric was dangerously close to exposing a nipple.

"Quinn, your top…" she pulled at the edge of her own bikini to demonstrate, blushing furiously.

Quinn smiled at her before fixing it, and Rachel found she was sad to see that pinkish area covered.

* * *

Santana and Brittany decided they wanted to get out of the pool after only half an hour. "We're gonna go change," Brittany said. "Spare room okay, Quinn?"

"Sure, go ahead. There're towels in the bathroom," Quinn said, waving them toward the house.

Rachel had pulled out one of their inflatable floating loungers, and was lying contentedly in the sun. Quinn watched her for a couple minutes in silence.

After a few more minutes, Rachel lifted her head and glanced toward the house. "What's taking them so long?"

Quinn laughed.

"What?"

The blonde girl cleared her throat. "They're getting naked. In the same room. They'll be up there for a while, trust me."

Rachel blushed a furious pink. "O-oh, I… oh."

"What? You didn't know they were…?"

Rachel blushed even harder. "No, I mean, I sort of did, I just didn't imagine that they would… with us down here… never mind."

Quinn smirked and left herself drift toward Rachel. "It's no big deal, you know."

"It isn't?" Rachel squeaked. Oh, god, why was her face so hot?

"It's not like they're dating or anything. I mean, they're just friends doing each other a favour. It's like… helping each other with homework, or something. Except way more fun."

Quinn's suit was shifting again, and Rachel got an eyeful of wet cleavage before turning her head away in embarrassment. "I-it still seems… I don't know," Rachel stuttered.

"You've never tried it, Rachel?" Quinn asked coyly, knowing full well she hadn't. Berry was a prude. And that coming from _Quinn_.

"No! I mean, no. Have you?" Rachel asked before she could stop herself.

Quinn took a couple steps closer to the floating lounger. "Rachel, I was best friends with Brittany and Santana for years. What do you think?"

Rachel's eyes widened. "You and… them? Like… all three of you used to…?"

Quinn grabbed hold of Rachel's lounger. "Still do," she said lowly.

Before Rachel knew it, Quinn had taken hold of her legs and swivelled them around so they straddled her hips. Rachel sat up in surprise, wobbling in the lounger. Her hands rested on Quinn's shoulders.

"What are you – "

Before Rachel could finish her question, Quinn fisted both hands in her hair and tugged her head down, crashing her lips against Rachel's. The brunette's legs seemed to move of their own accord, wrapping around Quinn's waist with steely tightness. Rachel moaned into the pink lips pressed against her own.

She slid off the lounger and into the water, feeling cool relief against her hot skin. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, pushing as close as she could to the other girl. She looked down briefly as Quinn's mouth latched onto her neck, soaking in the image of their breasts pressed together, soaking wet and half-exposed. "Quinn," she groaned.

Quinn guided Rachel to the pool's edge, lifting her by the hips so that she sat with her legs in the water, placing them at around the same height. Rachel felt the rough tiling scratch against the back of her thighs, felt the hot ground pressed up against the secret place between her legs, and tried to catch her breath.

But then Quinn was reaching behind her, undoing the tie at the back of her neck and unclasping the back. She let the green fabric fall away as Quinn shoved Rachel's legs apart, stepping close to her.

Unsure of what to do, she rested her hands on Quinn's shoulders again, watching the other girl's hazel eyes rove across her chest before she dipped her head and took one in her mouth.

"Oh!" the word popped out of Rachel's mouth and she shut it, embarrassed. She hadn't expected it to feel _this_ good, Quinn's tongue swirling across her breast. She arched her back and felt her knees tighten around Quinn's hips, thrusting her chest as close to Quinn's face as she could. Her hands slid up, tangled in the blonde hair.

"You like that, Rachel?" Quinn said, switching between breasts. Rachel could only sigh in approval. "Just you wait."

Quinn pulled her own suit top off, and Rachel tentatively took one breast in each hand. They were so soft, so round and perfect, that she found herself wanting to taste one. She pulled Quinn's left nipple between her lips, sucking gently, and delighted when Quinn moaned. She reached her hand up to the blonde's other breast and rolled the nipple between her fingers. Quinn tilted her chin up for a moment and pressed her chest against Rachel's, letting their nipples rub together as she thrust her tongue into Rachel's mouth, hard and deep.

Now she pushed Rachel back, back against the rough tiling, and hooked her fingers around the green bikini bottom. She bent over Rachel, licking trails across her stomach and ribs, as she pulled the bottoms down.

Rachel thought she might explode from need as Quinn's tongue worked its way lower and lower. She squealed in unexpected pleasure when Quinn stuck her tongue directly in Rachel's belly button, mimicking a later action. Quinn just laughed, breath hitting Rachel's hip bones, and Rachel angled herself to give her better access.

First it was her fingers, tracing circles around her inner thighs and finally reaching up to stroke along Rachel's outer lips, spreading them open. Another finger trailed up and traced the outline of her center. Rachel almost screamed in frustration, but at the last second, she felt the finger push inside of her and had to bite her bottom lip. It felt good, _so _good that Rachel felt her hips bucking against her will.

Quinn added another finger, pushing a little deeper, and Rachel felt a moan rip through her lips. "Quinn," she panted heavily.

Finally the blonde girl's lips made contact, pressing against her lightly as Quinn removed her fingers. Rachel whined loudly until she felt them replaced by Quinn's tongue, hot and wet and penetrating her as deeply as it could. "Oh _god_!" Rachel cried, clapping a hand over her own mouth to try and silence herself.

Quinn stopped for a moment, lifting her head, and Rachel keened. "What?"

Quinn put a finger to her lips. "Ssh. Listen."

Rachel tried to listen past the sound of her own panting and suddenly heard a loud cry – unmistakeably Brittany – float through the open upstairs window. A delicate shriek followed, along with a series of increasingly loud noises that made Rachel blush. Quinn turned back to her and looked down. "Oh my god, you're so wet," Quinn giggled. "One of these days we'll have to get those two to join us."

The very thought of it almost made Rachel come right then and there. She looked at Quinn pleadingly.

The blonde girl laughed, taking the cue, and bent her head between Rachel's legs again. This time, she slid three tightly bunched fingers inside of her, making Rachel whimper.

Then she sank her lips onto Rachel's clit and sucked hard, tongue lashing out to swirl around the small bud over and over again. Rachel almost blacked out. "Oh my _god_," she keened, sliding her hands into Quinn's hair and pressing down with all her force. "_More_."

When Quinn flipped her tongue back and forth at high speed, she felt Rachel's body clench around her. "_Yes, _Quinn, _yes, oh my god_…"

Rachel shouted, voice echoing around the neighbourhood, and came so hard that her back bowed off the ground. She pushed Quinn's lips as hard against her as she could. "_Fuck, _Quinn!"

Quinn lapped up the hot, wet juice that dripped down Rachel's thighs. "I love tasting you," she said in a low voice, letting it run over her lips. Quinn was shocked at how turned on she was, on the verge of orgasm herself, and Rachel had barely touched her.

Rachel lay panting, her breasts heaving up and down as she tried to regain her vision. If she'd known that sex could feel _this good_, she never would have waited so long.

She slid into the pool and wrapped Quinn in her arms, kissing the blonde girl so hard that they both gasped for air. "Thank you," Rachel said huskily, once they had separated.

"You're welcome," Quinn whispered back. "Anytime." She pushed her breasts against Rachel's again, loving the way they slipped and slid across each other in the water.

"I-I'd… I'd like to repay the favour but I'm afraid I don't know quite…" Rachel stopped, at a loss for words. Quinn understood that Rachel didn't know how to do this.

She took Rachel by the hand and led her up the stairs, out of the pool.

"Where are we going?"

"Guest room," Quinn answered lightly. "It just so happens that there are two very _seasoned_ professionals in there who can show you just what to do."

Rachel heard another scream float through the open window and grinned.

She had never enjoyed tanning quite _this_ much before.


End file.
